


Recognition

by Gilrael



Series: Drabble Requests 2019 [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Ennoshita does not expect to meet Konoha at a bar.





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> lunarcassiopeia on Tumblr asked for EnnoKono, and here we are!

“C'mon! Just talk to him!” Noya insists, elbowing Chikara's ribs a little too hard in his inebriation. “Not like he's a complete stranger or anything.”

But that's what makes this harder. They haven't seen each other in years. Not since the last Tokyo training camp in Chikara's second year of high school. Konoha-san has always been Chikara's type, even back then, but the last couple of years have been kind to him. His smile is still the same, confident without being arrogant, but his features have become a little more square, a little more adult, and it's making Chikara nervous.

Suddenly, Konoha-san turns his head, and they make eye contact. A shiver runs down Chikara's spine when recognition flashes across Konoha-san's face. He says something to the person he'd been talking to and makes his way across the bar.

“Ennoshita-kun, right?” he asks, and Chikara is about ready to disintegrate. This is going to be one hell of a night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can throw your prompts at me on [Tumblr](https://gilrael.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Gilrael)!


End file.
